trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Trainer Isaac
Pokemon Trainer Isaac is PkMnTrainerIsaac's character. (Obviously.) 'Backstory' Isaac is a 16 year old from Celadon city. An only child in his family, he sometimes wishes he had siblings. Though he made a few friends at school, he never really bonded with very many of them. He focuses a bit more on his studies than his friends, and sometimes comes across as antisocial and quiet. Even though he never made many friends, he simply used the extra time to study and do schoolwork, which made him seem like a bit of an outcast. Of the few friends he currently has, his best friend is Russ. Though lazy and even a bit of a pervert at times, he still proves to be a good friend to Isaac in tough times. However, Russ quit school in the middle of high school and left the region with his pokemon, haunter without his parent's notice. Since then, He and Isaac have rarely communicated. Next of Isaac's closer friends is Hana, a year younger than Isaac and currently a sophomore in high school. Though they haven't been friends for too long, they developed a close relationship shortly after Isaac entered high school. Isaac would often tutor her in algebra, and enjoyed spending time with her. Even now, they still contact each other often. Isaac's adventure began the moment he met his torchic, back in the first semester of 7th grade. He found it in the middle of a fight with a trainer who was part of a small local gang. The trainer was only in 8th grade- just a year above Isaac's age. At first, Isaac hid and watched, not knowing what to do as the boy threw rocks at the torchic while it ran in circles trying to get away. Just as Isaac thought of jumping in and protecting the pokemon, the torchic turned and launched an ember at its attacker, singing his uniform's left arm. The trainer simply stood there for a moment with a grim look on his face. Then, he quickly pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and sent out a houndour, which began wildly chasing the torchic. Immediately, Isaac decided he had to step in for the torchic's sake. He lunged at the houndour, just after it pounced at the limping torchic, tackling it to the ground. The houndour stood up, regained its balance, and glared at Isaac, before its trainer called it back into it's pokeball and began to walk over. "Hey you," He yelled, "what's your problem? Don't ya know not to mess around with my group?" He stopped two feet back from Isaac, and looked at his uniform. "Oh, what's this? Only a 7th grader, are ya?" He asked. "Why don't you head on home to your mom before I have to beat you down and drag you there." Isaac stood still, and grumbled something under his breath. "What was that? I can't hear you. Speak up!" The boy yelled right in Isaac's face. "..... I don't..." Isaac said again, under his breath. "Don't what?" The boy asked. "I don't... HAVE A 'MOM', YOU IDIOT!" Isaac yelled, lunging, and kneeing the boy in the gut. He fell to his knees and started coughing as Isaac turned away and said, "Next time, don't bully the weak... Or I'll have to show you what that feels like again. I'm ready anytime." Isaac walked over and carefully picked up the badly beaten torchic and brought it to a pokemon center, just a few streets down from the school. He asked the nurse to heal the torchic. She could. But there was one problem. "A pokemon has to be captured in a pokeball to be healed with our machines." She said. Isaac looked down at the torchic, now gasping for breath. He Knew he had to help it, but he felt bad capturing it after it was attacked so unfairly. He hadn't noticed, but the nurse had left and returned with a pokeball. "Here," she said, "I'm sure it won't hold any anger against you for protecting it like you did." And so, Isaac obtained the first member of his team, which motivated him to try his best to protect all pokemon. From that point on, Isaac's love for pokemon only grew, and he left Kanto with his father's approval later on. After earning some gym badges on his way to Vermilion city, he found the S.S.Anne and headed off to Tatsu. Currently, Isaac studies abroad in the Tatsu region. Over the years, he has obtained many more pokemon and joined the Organization for the Protection of Pokemon (OPP), a small government agency that is against any mistreating of pokemon. His adventure in the Tatsu region begins in Gondolia, which he reached by ferry, and studies with a program that allows him to travel between regions for free. His studies are currently based at Smug U, which works together with his high school, where he collects data on pokemon and their abilities in battle while taking the Tatsu League Challenge. He is also currently attempting to bring some of his old friends into Tatsu as well, but he's had no luck so far. 'Personality' Quiet and kind, easily keeps cool in tough situations. He also likes to draw and knows a great deal about pokemon, as well as the area around him. He follows in his late mother's footsteps and studies botany on his own time, inspiring a love for flowers. 'General Attitude / Behaviors' Has a habit of being a little too quiet , but becomes almost a different person around close friends. When he is around friends, he acts almost hyperactive at times. Loves cold weather, and tends to complain when it's too hot out.Sometimes, he relates different people to colors for no known reason. 'Appearance' Unkempt hair and a slightly scary look which makes some people shy away from him at first. He is 18 years old, 6'9" tall, and 190 lbs. Also, quite strong- a black belt in karate. He often spars with his Blaziken to polish both of their skills. 'Pokemon' Combusken: Met as a torchic back in Celadon, it has grown extremely close with its trainer, Isaac. It has a habit of jumping into fights regardless of the oponnent and attacking off-command. Moveset: Nitrocharge, Double kick, Focus energy, Peck Kirlia: Met as a ralts during a short trip in Hoenn, it is usually quiet and non-aggressive. Moveset: Confusion, Healing beam, Magical leaf, Calm mind Joltik: Met in the Tatsu region, it often enjoys surprising people, but is easily scared itself. Moveset: Electro net, Bug bite, Slash, Electro ball Drifloon: Caught from a flock flying over the S.S.Anne on the way to Tatsu, it loves flying and becomes depressed if it stays in its pokeball for too long. Moveset: Gust, Evil eye, Fly, Payback Tirtouga: Met in the waterways if Gondolia in the Tatsu region, it was causing problems for the locals, so Isaac captured it and took it under his care. Moveset: Brine, Crunch, Wide guard, Aqua jet Nidoking: Isaac's second pokemon, caught with torchic's help, it is uncharacteristically friendly for a nidoking, and often tries to hug others when it's happy. It has little control over its strength. It is Isaac's most highly evolved pokemon because it was evolved with a Moon stone at level 20. Moveset: Double kick, fury attack, Little by little, Thrash If there is any confusion over movesets, check http://www.serebii.net/attackdex-bw/ 'Terms of use' Do what you will... But keep it in character, and no hatin'.ok Category:Submitted characters